


The Adventures Of Sir Squiggles The Brave

by Biggerbrains



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggerbrains/pseuds/Biggerbrains
Summary: this is an AU of Sanders Sides when Roman is acting like Joan and says "Have you seen Sir Squiggles The brave" so yeah I have more adventures an the way I hop you enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Adventures Of Sir Squiggles The Brave

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU of Sanders Sides when Roman is acting like Joan and says "Have you seen Sir Squiggles The brave" so yeah I have more adventures an the way I hop you enjoy.

Sir Squiggles is back in action and he is now escaping the pet store. This one store was never busy not popular and Sir Squiggles was now bored and when he is bored something happens. He was finishing of his aspen wood sword collection a when a brother of his came in, “Brother do you still wish to escape this wicked place?” Squiggles looked up with a devious look in his eye, “what have you brought for me brother?” Joan (the brother) looked him in the eye and said “meet me outside tonight get some rest for now.” 

At night he sees Joan gearing with his aspen spear and bags of food Sir Squiggles went back and grabbed his sharpest sword, Joan watches him come out with his sword and dumb hat he then explains the escape plan “Alright you Squiggles let’s go on our adventure!” 

Dear Journal, 

It is now day 3 of our adventure we have now got mounts and riding faster. We still have no idea where we are going and can’t stop the ally cats are hunting us. We just got a mile away from the pet store we need more food and water we have been trying find a good place to burrow. I will write more tomorrow good night. 

“Here is a good place Joan let us start digging.” As Sir Squiggles was digging, he found something interesting shiny but rough, as he starting digging around it, he started to realize it was a part of a tire. He knew that this was good as they needed a strong door, to protect themselves from cats and trash lowly humans threw out their stupid gas-powered cars. They finished their new home and pushed the door into place. When the finished they saw it and it was a good start. 

“Joan,” Squiggles said as they finished bringing in their food. 

“Yes Squiggles.” He said as he was sitting down at the table 

“Have you ever dreamed of having an owner, an owner who only wants the best for you?” He said like a girl talking about a cute boy. 

“No, I have not thought of such a foolish thing, humans could never truly care for you.” He said as he took a dramatic bite as if trying to prove a point. 

“Well, it is a far-fetched dream of mine, but still, it would be nice to live in one place with good food.” Squiggles said as he started eating his fruit. That was the end of it or they thought 

Dear Journal, 

I wish for a good owner badly but I know I will never find one for that is trait no human has, treating a hamster well. Well, that is what every hamster thinks but I don’t I know I can and will find a good owner that will know how to treat a hamster well. This is all for now I will write more tomorrow Good Bye. 

Squiggles woke up to Joan shaking him awake screaming mostly “WE ARE GOING TO DIE WE ARE GOING TO DIE!” Well when Squiggles heard that he jumped up and grabbed his sword. “Where is the enemy!” He yelled as he ran securing the other rooms then he noticed the tire part gone. Then he knew why Joan was so afraid, a cat couldn’t have picked that up so he knew one thing, Humans “Gah” he screamed and kicked at the table they were dead meat. He peered out and saw a very surprising sight a teen with a hamster on his shirt Squiggles started out very slowly the teen saw him and started oohing and awing then picked squiggles up and went to a woman and asked “Can I keep him?” the woman looked up and said “Fine at that moment Joan walked out and the woman looked at him walked up to him and said “we might as well take the two of them” as they walked to the car Squiggles was overjoyed and he knew this was a good owner. 

Dear Journal, I HAVE OWNER! I know this one is good my cage is huge I can see and talk with Joan I knew humans had it in them to take good care of hamsters. This is my last journal entry because I have no more paper left, Good Bye.


End file.
